durothinfandomcom-20200213-history
Du'Rothin, Kingdom of Men
While across the seas nations of men make war on one another, in Du'Rothin (do-RO-thin) men banded together three centuries ago to face the threat of the Orc hordes to the south. Nobility sitll plots and schemes against one another in token power fueds, but so long as the threat of the Wastes still exists, the Nation of Man remains unified under King Halurus Dawnwind. Government Since the unification of Man under the leadership of the Dawnwind family, the Kingdom of Du'Rothin has existed as a unified fuedal hereditary monarchy under the rule of the Dawnwind family. It's current monarch is King Halurus Dawnwind, the twenty-fourth of his line and third of his name. He is largely respected and revered by his people, who hold his family in high esteem since their treaties ended the civil wars between men and united the kingdoms under one ruler and one banner. The nobility of the Kingdom of Du'Rothin exhibits the same feelings of reverence as the vast majority of the King's common subjects, though under the surface loyalties are somewhat more complicated. Nobles plot against one another, manuevering that they might increase their own power, some even preparing to topple the king the day that the Orc hordes are deemed no longer a threat. The primary focus of the kingdom currently lies in the reinforcement of the south against the Orc hordes, which have not been seen for many years. Additionally, King Halurus works to route out corruption and injustice among the nobility in the north, while seeking to repair relations with his Elven neighbors. The capital city of the Kingdom of Du'Rothin is the fortified city of Du'Roth. Culture See the entry on Humans of Du'Rothin. Geography While the race of man refers to the whole of the region as Du'Rothin, the true political borders of the kingdom are less grandioise. The forests to the north are clearly Elven territory, despite numerous attempts by men to claim the treasured timberlands. The current peace with the Elves is tenuous at best, and numerous times every year the two kingdoms are forced to use both their armies and diplomats to solve border disputes and conflicts that flare up along the border with the T'ladi'en Forest. The Halflings that occupy the Homvale Hills around Tilton and Olton are rarely involved in these disputes, but when things get partiuclarly bloody the burrovilles closest to the border host peace summits to resolve the differences. To the south, things are even less civil. The rare Orc incursion through the Jhin'Dai Mountains is a welcome indication of a reduced Goblin population, meaning that the Harvest raids will be lighter than normal that year. The Giants in the Jhin'Dai tend to keep to themselves, but when a mining troupe or lone propsector ventures too far past their unmarked borders, the reprisal can be devastating tot he small mining settlements that dot the ridges of the southern range. To date, there has been no successful instance of a successful peace meeting between a Giant or Goblin tribe and a Du'Rothin liason, leaving the cultures of the monstrous adversaries to the south a complete mystery to the vast majroity of even the most learned in the Nation of Man. Along the edges of T'lail'en Lake, Man's settlements are quieter. Fishing in the lake produces bountiful yields so long as the fisherman do not push too far into the lake's waters, where nature spritis are quick to strike out against those that would reap too much of the lake's bounty. The peace extends across the T'lail'en River and into the plains beneath the Rach'oin Mountains, though the farming settlements there sometimes find themselves subjected to double taxation from both men of Du'Roth and Dwarves from Grumer'oin. The settlers pay these fees only somewhat begrudgingly, as they accept that it is a joint effort between Dwarf and Man that keeps the Orcs from wreaking havoc in their lands. The most prominent scar on the maps of Du'Rothin is the old fortress of Sutter'Roth. Orcs took the fortress when their invasions started over three hundred years ago, and have only recently lost it to the war-priests of Qarros and their leader, Thelian Gorehammer. The faithful of the Battlelord continue to hold the Citadel of the South against Orc incursion, mostly minor raids into the castle proper as repairs are not yet complete and the citadel is still vulnerable to attack from the Orcs that still occupy the northern hills of the Wastes. Important Persons King Halurus Dawnwind - The current monarch of the Kingdom of Du'Rothin Hui'keem the Anarchist - The High Priest of the faith of Shaliayah and Magus of the Ruby Tower Thelian Gorehammer - Commander of the Fortress of Sutter'Roth and follower of the deity, Qarros .